


Homemade Hot Chocolate

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Chocolate, Christmas, Community: space_wrapped, Cooking, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Late at Night, M/M, Memories, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows his boyfriend has been working too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to czarina_kitty for the super fast and last minute beta work!

Jim didn't have the greatest of childhoods. An absent mother. An abusive father. A brother who ran away to leave Jim take the brunt of all the assault. But he loved his mom's hot chocolate on Christmas morning. She'd only make it then. It wasn't store bought powder mix like Swiss Miss or holographically made. It was _real_ Hershey's chocolate and milk and cream from one of their cows. She'd sprinkle cinnamon on top of the drink and add three giant marshmallows to every cup. Three, because it was her favorite number. Jim remembered that they'd all sit in silence and drink her hot chocolate and watch the Christmas parade or classic Christmas specials (depended who had control of the remote). It was happy. 

He'd set off the smoke alarm when he attempted to melt the first bar of chocolate. Waving the towel in front of the smoke detector didn't deter a few members of the volunteer fire crew from barging into his room, completely dressed from head to toe in their fireman's uniform, complete with axes. Jim really had to pull off some charisma skills so Chief Jackson didn't chop his head clean off with the fire axe. 

After that fiasco, and after all the firemen left (and two had left him their emails, which Jim threw in the trash can once he closed the door) Jim was able to breathe a sigh of relief and start all over again. For once, he was glad he had shopped on an empty stomach. He pulled out another bar of chocolate from the cabinet and smiled. It wasn't Hershey's like his mother used to make. Actually, no one on the planet where he'd bought the chocolate had ever heard of the brand. He'd been assured though, that this was _the_ best chocolate that planet had to offer. Of course, Jim had taste tested the chocolate before buying it. 

The Captain enjoyed chopping up the chocolate into tiny pieces. It set an odd rhythm and cleared his head of other things that were usually on the back of his mind like the basic necessities of the ship. It was the same with the constant stirring of the chocolate and milk. He remembered that his mother dreaded this step in the process and sometimes delegated the task to him while she went out for a smoke. 

The chocolate looked like a waterfall from Wonka's factory as it poured into the giant mug from the pot. Jim couldn't help but smirk to himself. His boyfriend _hated_ this mug. Last summer, when everyone was on shore leave Jim and his boyfriend had opted to stay on board the Enterprise. Jim was sitting in the Captain's chair while his partner was straddling his hips. They were heavy into making out, so his lover never noticed that Jim took his cell phone out and took a selfie. Well, he didn't know until his boyfriend saw Jim drinking out of the mug that had the picture plastered all over its side. Oh, thank you guys at the photo lab.

The walk down the corridor to his partner's room was easy. No one was awake at this hour and the automated lights lit up as Jim journeyed further. The trick was not to spill the hot chocolate that he held in his dominant hand, hope that the warm Academy blanket that he had tucked under his arm didn't fall or drop the bag of marshmallows that was he carried in his teeth. When he reached his boyfriend's room Jim punched in the password in the keypad (he had never bothered changing it so it was still 1234) and casually strolled into his private quarters.

As Jim expected, his boyfriend was slumped over his desk; the only light in the room was the tiny desk lamp that was directed at Bones' face. How he managed to get sleep with a bright light shining at him Jim wasn't sure but it seemed like a feet only Bones could do. On the desk there were piles of textbooks and papers. Jim smiled sadly. All the material pertained to a serious cancer one of the crew had been recently diagnosed with. The cancer so far, was incurable even with old-fashioned chemotherapy. Bones had taken the blow personally. The crew member, Louise, was a good friend and a nurse in the sick bay. Bones had worked miracles before, surely he could find a way to help his friend?

Softly, Jim set down the mug of hot chocolate on the desk along with the bag of marshmallows. He wrapped his old Academy blanket around Bones' shoulders, tucking in the sides and smoothing out the wrinkles. Jim carded his hand through his boyfriend's dark hair, resisting the strong urge to bend down and kiss him. 

Oh what the hell? It was Christmas.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Bones' hairline briefly, and inhaled his scent. His boyfriend still smelled like bleach from the sick bay even though he'd been away from there for a few days. 

Jim stood tall, arching his back. He had to get back to his own quarters. There were classic Christmas specials to watch.


End file.
